1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates, in general, to ducts carrying a flow of particulate material and, more specifically, to wear resistant inserts for use at directional change points in particulate material flow ducts.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In many manufacturing and industrial operations, ducts and conduits are utilized to transport or carry particulate material between various locations, exhaust particulate material, such as ash, from incinerators, furnaces, etc., and to separate heavier particles from lighter particles as in cyclone separators. Such particulate flow streams encounter many directional change points, such as Y-intercepts, branches, 45.degree. or 90.degree. elbows or bends, etc. as the material flows through the ducts. Because the particulate material typically flows at a high velocity through the ducts, it acts as an extremely abrasive material as it strikes the inner surface of the ducts at the directional change points. The abrasion caused by the particulate material leads to a rapid deterioration of the duct wall which requires frequent repair or replacement.
Wear plates are typically mounted on the appropriate inner wall surfaces of the ducts at the directional change points to minimize duct wear at directional change points. Such wear plates are typically formed of a thick abrasive resistant material, such as cast iron, which, while reducing the abrasion of the duct surfaces, still must be replaced at frequent intervals.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a wear resistant insert for particulate material flow ducts which overcomes the problems of previously devised wear resistant inserts. It would also be desirable to provide a wear resistant insert for particulate material flow ducts which greatly minimizes the wear on the inner wall surfaces of the ducts at various directional change points along the duct. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a wear resistant insert for particulate material flow ducts which is inexpensive to manufacture and can be easily and inexpensively repaired or replaced.